The Coming Frost
by Author37
Summary: In the arms of Simone, Jack frost faded away from the mind of humanity's last child. Ice Queen is distraught, having had her only friend torn away. But none of this matters to Fiona as she finds that Prince Gumball is missing. Now its up to her to find out what happened to her Gumball and, unbeknowenst to her, bring back the guardians of the world. Ebony-inke inspired


Simone sat on her frozen throne, feeling the sadness of loss sink into her. She had seen the human girl and her cat approaching the castle. She didn't even care anymore. Jack was gone, like a snowflake by the winds of the artic. Fiona kicked down Ice Queen's door, once again destroying front door. Routine had started again. Ice Queen got up, indignant rage upon her face again, though she was tired of the routine. Did the human ever consider the fact that Simone hadn't been seen for months whilst her prince had disappeared only a few days ago? "Why don't you just leave me alone!" she screamed at the human girl. The viscious cat attacked followed by Fiona's pink crystal sword. Freezing the cat, she unleashed freezing winds into the room. Might as well make it uncomfortable for her. It was her fault.

Laughing, the girl easily dodged, cartwheeling out of the way with considerable ease. The winds grew in strength, knocking the girl aside and up against a wall. She glared at her captor. "Why did you steal Prince Gumball? He doesn't even like you." This had been established before Jack Frost had shown up, needing somewhere to stay. Ice Queen had even vowed to leave him alone. The foolishness never ended, does it?

"I haven't been near his castle in months. I've had to... take care of a friend," she said. Simone had watched her only friend die. An Ice prince from a long forgotten age that had grown to be her only friend in this harsh land. He was once a guardian of all the children of humanity, but as humanity died off, so did his friends, and eventually himself. If only there was someone else she could tell about Frost. But Fiona would only cement in him never returning. Ice Queen could only hope that there were humans hidden in some distant corner of Aaa.

"Girl, you don't have any friends," replied the frozen cat. Ice Queen barely kept herself from destroying her. Simone had tried on multiple occasions to become their friends, helping when they asked and protecting them when they were in danger. None of that mattered to them.

"Yeah, how can you be sto stupid as to think we would believe something like that?" asked Fiona, laughing. This was nearly her last mistake.

Ice queen couldn't think anymore, couldn't even stop herself if she wanted to. She slammed the girl and the cat into the wall, melding the ice of both into the icy barrier. "You killed Jack Frost! You stopped believing in him! He was all that was left and you killed him!" She collapsed into a heap in the middle of her throne room. All the fear, frusturation, sadness and rage of him leaving was spilling out of her. "All I ever wanted was someone who didn't hate me. Someone who didn't shun me when I come to them. But you took that away from me. You just couldn't keep believing in him. You immediately bellieved in the Lich when Gumball told you about it, you believe in ghosts, vampires and anything your precious prince tells you is real, but Jack Frost? Nah, he couldn't possibly exist." Simone lashed out, throwing giant shards of ice near Fiona's face. The human screamed in terror. Ice queen smiled bitterly, her face hidden by her snowy white hair. "Do you know what is the scariest thing in the world, Fiona? Not knowing your place in it. And you know what you did? You removed the last good thing I could do. I thought... I thought that maybe my purpose here was to help the Guardians come back, but you took that from me as well," She let the Ice melt, letting the girl go. "Leave. I had nothing to do with your beloved Prince's dissapearance."

Fiona dropped down, landing on her toes, ready for anything. "Where is Gumball, then?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he killed himself. Perhaps he was taken by a giant and chewed up. Perhaps... No, not possible. His people never have known true fear. That one would have no power over them," Simone said. Frost's only enemy was the King of Nightmares. He had warned her of him before he was destroyed, so she knew where he was. She debated whether or not she should tell Fiona.

"What are you talkin' about?" demanded Cake. She seemed ready to claw the Ice Queen's face.

"Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. but he couldn't possibly be in Candy Kingdom. The people dont' know true fear. And niether does your precious Gumball." replied Ice Queen. "Well, you'll find Pitch in the land of fear. Leave, lest I decide to destroy you completely."

As Fiona left, Simone couldn't help but feel that she had let down Jack. She let out a sigh, and picked up a wooden crook that was knocked over by the child of man. She held it close, and sobbed. What's going to happen next? Gunther dying? The Fire Kingdom invading? Maybe the Lich returning? None of it would matter. Jack was gone. Possibly for good.


End file.
